a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage design technology and more particularly to a linking style hanging closet, which facilitates linking of one hanging closet to another to establish a combination hanging closet assembly.
b) Description of the Related Art
Due to limited indoor house space in most families, wardrobe space in a house is limited, and therefore, hanging closets are highly invited. A hanging closet can be hung on a high place or in a wardrobe to keep storage clothes and other accessories in a classified manner. Regular commercial hanging closets are commonly made of canvass or any of a variety of tough and flexible sheet materials, having opposing top and bottom panels, opposing left and right panels and a back panel and defining therein a plurality of front-open type storage chambers for keeping things. A hanging closet further has a sleeve or Velcro tape provided at the top side for fastening to a hanging rod for hanging.
However, conventional hanging closets are commonly of a fixed design, not allowable for adjustment of the storage compartments to fit different requirements. There are some adjustable hanging closets commercially available, however these designs simply allow adjustment of the internal storage space. They do not have any adjustable external structure to provide an extra function.